The Amazing Race: SSB
by Bustman
Summary: In this suspenseful, enjoyable and hilarious fanfic eleven teams of two smashers race around the video game world for fame, fortune and smash supremacy! Both fans and non-fans of the Amazing Race should enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


Bustman: Hey, guys! It's me, with a new fanfic. This one was written when I found out that the Amazing Race is possibly the greatest show on television (I do not, by the way, own The Amazing Race or Super Smash Brothers). But even though Amazing Race fans will primarily enjoy it, people who don't watch it will be able to enjoy it as well. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, I encourage you to leave them in a review.

Now, some of these character's personalities stemmed from my other story, **Life In Smash Mansion**. A couple of characters who aren't in Brawl are thrown in here too. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Welcome, smashers, to the first ever _Super_ Amazing Race! Where you all will be competing for fame, fortune, and best of all, _Smash Supremacy!"_

The eleven teams of two smashers whooped and hollered. Bustman grinned.

"Yes, yes! Thank you! I'm a fantastic host, I know! It's too much for even me sometimes! But anyways! You smashers will travel around the world, participating in challenges that resonate with the countries you'll be racing in. At the end of each leg of the race is a pit stop. Eight of the eleven pit stops are elimination points. You must work together to get to these pit stops as fast as you can, because the last team to arrive at them _will_ be eliminated."

"Eliminated is my middle name," Falco said smugly. Fox whacked him over the head.

"Er, yes, anyways. You will always depart either twelve or twenty-four hours after your arrival time to begin the next leg of the race. At the end, the first team to make it to the final pit stop will be the winner of _one MILLION dollars!"_

The clapping abruptly stopped. Bustman's face fell a little bit.

"What? You guys not like money or something?"

"What are dollars?" Mario scratched his head.

"Yeah, seriously. Bring on the bells," K.K. Slider rolled his eyes. Bustman tried hard to maintain his smile.

"Oh, yes, well… whatever the equivalent is in bells or whatever."

"Can we get paid in world domination?" Ganondorf asked. Bustman was clearly getting very frustrated.

"World domin—no, you may not be paid in world domination! Look, doesn't anyone care about money anymore?"

"What I really want is a sandwich." Bowser sniffled.

"Moving right along…" Bustman growled. He quickly converted his frown into a smile and faced the camera.

"Anyways, let me introduce our teams! Mario and Luigi, brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_What I really want out of this experience is to bond with my brother," Luigi smiled._

"_All I really want is to prove that I'm more badass than him." Mario jerked a thumb in Luigi's direction. Luigi chuckled._

"_Good one, bro."_

"_I wasn't kidding."_

"Zelda and Link, a couple from the kingdom of Hyrule!" Bustman grinned.

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_I'm really looking forward to sharing the experience of traveling around the world with my best friend and true love," Zelda said sweetly. Link gasped and hopped up out of his seat._

"_Where is this guy? I swear to God, I'll strangle him until he—"_

"_Link, honey, no, no! It's you!" Zelda consoled Link. He blinked._

"_Oh," he looked down at his hands. "Well, a promise is a promise."_

_Zelda leaped up as Link began to strangle himself._

"Wolf and Shadow, antiheroes who are trying to discover their place in the world!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_Antihero? Is that what they're calling heroes these days? Well, I'm flattered to be labeled as such a—"_

"_It means that we lack heroic attributes." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Numskull."_

_There was a beat. "Oh, well I knew that. I was testing the camera guy," Wolf chuckled, somewhat uneasily. "And wait a second, what do you mean we're not—"_

"Lucario and Ganondorf, friends/enemies!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_I'm super-psyched for this voyage out to new lands," Ganondorf rumbled, leaning back on the interviewing couch. "I'm excited to explore different cultures, gain a new perspective on the world…"_

"_That's funny. Because in your mind, you're thinking that you'd really like to screw our camerawoman." Lucario said coolly. Ganondorf froze, shocked. Lucario leaned back and chewed on a toothpick. He winked at the camerawoman._

"_I can read minds, babe. And no, Ganondorf, French women are not going to have sex with you just because you're a Julia Child fan."_

"Ike and Lyn, a couple from Fire Emblem!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_Yeah, we're both looking forward to this adventure." Ike nodded at the camera, one arm around Lyn. She chimed in._

"_We're both very athletic, outgoing people, and we hope to use this to our advantage during the race."_

"_Yeah. We're not afraid to kill anyone that gets in our way." Ike nodded seriously. Lyn nervously chuckled and looked at Ike._

"_Honey, we can't kill people, remember? We're on a television show."_

"_What?" Ike sounded shocked. "N-not even the dog?"_

_Lyn rolled her eyes. "Especially not the dog."_

"Bowser and Meta Knight, unlikely friends with terrible luck!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_If luck stays true, we will probably be eliminated on the first leg." Bowser scratched his chin. "But hey, who knows? Anything could happen."_

"_Like, we could both be taken out of the race before we reach the first pit stop due to a medical emergency." Meta Knight added. Bowser nodded._

"_But, it's a million bucks on the line. Do you know how many hospital bills that could pay for?"_

"_Maybe about three days' worth." Meta Knight sighed. The audience laughed. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_I wasn't kidding."_

"Fox and Falco, mercenaries from Star Fox!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_Yeah, we can beat all these sissies. No problem. The million bucks is pretty much in the bag for us." Falco said confidently. "In fact, why aren't they bringing it out now?" He unclipped his mic and looked around. "Hey, where's our million dollars? We just as good as won it!"_

"_Falco, put your mic back on." Fox said, rubbing his temple. Falco clipped the mic back onto his collar and smirked._

"_Well, as I was saying, we're going to dominate. Because I'm better than everyone else. Because __**we're**__ better than everyone else." Falco added quickly, as Fox glared at him._

"Krystal and Samus, best friends from Metroid and Star Fox!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_People under-estimate us because we're an all-female team. Well, let them under-estimate all they want. We'll see who's laughing at the finish line." Samus said._

"_Actually, I think everybody is paid to clap for us at the finish line." Krystal said in a low voice to Samus. She shrugged._

"_Yeah. So like I said. We'll be laughing and they won't."_

_Krystal turned back to the camera. "Anyways, we're going to win this race because we're two very determined bitches who are willing to manipulate and fight to get to that finish line first."_

_Samus smiled. "You said it, sister." They both high-fived._

"Wario and Peach, newly dating couple from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_Yeah, ah, we just started dating a month ago." Wario said. His eyes then widened as he burped. He leaned back, chuckled, and patted his stomach. "You hear that one, dear?"_

"_Er… yes." Peach waved away the smell in front of her face. She turned to the camera. "I had recently broken up with my ex-boyfriend Mario. And, well, Wario is Mario's arch-enemy. So it all kind of made sense to me to start dating him."_

"_Aw, you're sweet, honey." Wario grinned and took Peach's slender hands within his own, fat grubby ones. Peach quickly pulled her hands away, took out a hankerchief and began to rub her hands. Wario scratched his head and farted._

"K.K. Slider and Captain Falcon, a musical duo!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_Yeah, my dawg K.K. is always on guitar and vocals, and I do the groovy dance moves. So, y'know, when it comes to musical duos, we are one of the leading leaders." Captain Falcon claimed assuredly. K.K. sighed._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, a musical duo can't work if half of the duo is just dancing."_

_Captain Falcon chuckled and turned to the camera. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. But we're going to blind these contestants with our awesomeness, and if they don't have state of the art 1975 Rhinestone Collection sunglasses to protect them like these," he indicated to his own sunglasses. "They're doomed."_

"_Well our strategy was actually supposed to be to go under-the-radar so they never see us coming." K.K. said tiredly. "But yes, I suppose blinding contestants with awesomeness is just as effective."_

"_Hell yeah it is!"_

"And finally, Toon Link and Diddy Kong, children looking to get rich quick!"

**Pretaped Clip:**

"_People are going to underestimate us because we're kids." Toon Link said. "But we are strong-willed, determined, and will cut down any obstacles in our way to get to that million dollars."_

"_And put on your glasses, because we're doing it all in 3D!" Diddy Kong piped up. Toon Link chuckled._

"_This is a reality program, Diddy, not a movie."_

"_Why are you a toon then?" Diddy Kong retorted. Toon Link suddenly looked confused._

"_I…I don't know."_

"Alright," Bustman turned to the contestants. "In just a few seconds you will depart on the adventure of a lifetime. When I give the word, you can run over to your bags 40 yards behind me," he indicated to the bags behind him. "On top of your bags is your first clue. After reading it, you may jump into one of the cars waiting outside of the stadium. What you do after that is entirely up to you."

The contestants cheered. Bustman grinned.

"Okay. Our world is waiting for you."

Link squeezed Zelda's hand and smiled at her. Fox and Falco stared determinedly at their bags.

"Good luck."

Toon Link and Diddy Kong gave each other excited grins. Ike gave Lyn a quick peck on the lips.

"Travel safe."

Luigi nervously cracked his knuckles as Mario narrowed his eyes. Wario gave a squeaky fart of anticipation.

"GO!"

All of the teams dashed forward to their bags. Bowser accidentally tripped over Meta Knight, and the two came tumbling to the ground.

"Gerroff me, you great lump!" Meta Knight's muffled voice came from under Bowser's stomach. He scrambled up, face red, as Wario waddled past them.

Samus and Krystal were the first to arrive at their bags. Samus ripped open the clue while Krystal picked up her backpack. "Travel to the BeanBean Kingdom…" she murmured.

_Teams must now drive their way to the airport and fly to the BeanBean Kingdom. The teams must book tickets on one of two given flights: one on Nintendo Airlines, or one on Smash International. Once they have landed in the BeanBean International Airport, they must find the marked cars and drive to the base of Hoohoo Mountain, on the outskirts of Hoohoo Village. It is here that they will find their next clue._

All of the other teams had arrived and were reading their clues. "Mamma Mia!" Luigi exclaimed. "The BeanBean Kingdom!"

"Let's go." Falco tapped Fox's shoulder and began running to the stadium exit. All of the other teams were closely behind, while Samus and Krystal had a slight headstart. Bowser and Meta Knight brought up the rear.

"C'mon, Sam! I see the cars!" Krystal shouted, as she exited the stadium. The two women raced to the nearest car as teams ran out of the stadium behind them. Samus threw open the trunk and tossed her bag in.

"I'll drive," she quickly said as Krystal tossed her bag in and shut the trunk. They entered the car, and Samus turned the keys that were resting in the ignition. She nearly ran over Diddy Kong as she backed up.

**Samus & Krystal- **

"First team out," Samus reached her hand back while keeping her eyes on the road. Krystal slapped it.

"Let's see if we can keep it that way for the rest of the race," she chuckled.

**Mario & Luigi-**

"Who's ahead of us, bro?" Mario asked, as he made his way onto the road. Luigi didn't look up from the directions.

"Samus & Krystal, I think," he murmured as his eyes skimmed the directions. "Once you make it onto the highway, bro, you're going to want to go straight until you hit exit 104."

"Noted."

**Fox & Falco-**

"Where's the key? Where's the key?" Falco desperately searched the front of the car. Fox rolled his eyes.

"It's already in the ignition, you dolt," he huffed. Falco spotted the key where Fox said it was and sheepishly chuckled.

"Well, that makes sense," he said, turning the key as he erected himself. Fox clucked his tongue.

"Just drive."

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"Why do I have to drive?" Captain Falcon moaned, as he turned onto the road. K.K. Slider tried to stay patient.

"Because I can't reach the steering wheel. Plus, you can only read at a first-grade level."

"True, true. What exit do I want to get off on?"

"The 104. I'll tell you when we're approaching it."

**Ike & Lyndis-**

"Where are we in relation to the other teams, honey?" Ike asked, his eyes unwavering from the road.

"I think we're in fifth." Lyndis murmured, as she read over the directions. Ike shook his head.

"That won't do," he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car shot forward. Lyn had to grasp the front of Ike's seat as she lunged forward.

"Honey, you can't _do_ that!" Lyn shrieked. "We'll get a penalty!"

"If we get onto that first flight, it won't matter." Ike said through his teeth.

**Bowser & Meta Knight-**

"Well, we're in fourth my friend." Meta Knight said happily, as he looked down at the directions. "Good thing you knew that shortcut."

"Yup, good thing," Bowser nodded. He suddenly spotted an incoming car approaching them from his rearview mirror. "Meta Knight, who is coming up behind us?"

Meta Knight rolled down his window and peeped his head out. Suddenly, the car shot by, just missing Meta Knight's head. However, his mask flew off. He screamed.

"My mask!" He shouted crazily, sticking his head back in and covering his face. "Don't look!"

"Wha—okay!" Bowser took his hands off the steering wheel and covered his eyes. Meta Knight's eyes widened.

"No—what are you doing? Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Say what?" Bowser turned back to look at Meta Knight as the car began to unsteadily steer back and forth. It suddenly veered to the right, and the car rolled over into a ditch by the side of the road. Meta Knight and Bowser emerged, coughing.

"Nice one. Now we have to call for a back-up." Meta Knight grumbled, as he walked over to pick up his nearby mask. Bowser shrugged.

"You're the one who said not to look."

**Lucario & Ganondorf-**

"Wow, look what happened there." Lucario noticed, as the car zipped past Bowser & Meta Knight. Their car was emitting smoke behind them. Ganondorf gave a sigh of relief.

"At least that means we're not in last anymore."

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't have been in the first place if you hadn't stopped for a Twinkie."

"Hey, if I'm going to give directions, I need to keep my energy up!"

"Whatever."

**

* * *

**

Samus & Krystal arrived at the airport first. They both hurried out of the car.

"Come on! Mario and Luigi are right behind us!" Samus said urgently. Krystal nodded as she put on her backpack. The two ran into the airport. Once through the doors, the two stopped and looked around.

"Do you see the marked counter?" Krystal squinted her eyes as she swung her head around. Samus suddenly noticed a yellow and red flag standing on one of the counters. A large **Nintendo Airlines **sign was printed above the counter.

"Right there!" she pointed toward the counter as she ran toward it. Krystal quickly followed.

The woman behind the counter looked up as Samus and Krystal approached her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're looking to get to BeanBean Kingdom as fast as possible," Krystal spoke hurriedly. "Would we be better suited to go on this airline or Smash International?"

"Well," the woman looked down at her computer. Mario and Luigi suddenly entered the airport and spotted Samus and Krystal. They quickly got into line behind them. "We have a flight departing at 2:00 pm, but the flight is making a stop in Dreamland. The flight will get in at around 8:20 pm. You'd probably be better off with Smash International—it is a direct flight to BeanBean Kingdom that leaves at 2:50 pm but gets in at 7:45 pm."

"And how do we get to the Smash International counter?" Samus inquired.

"Just down the hall to your left."

"Thank you so much." Krystal quickly said as the two began to run from the counter. Mario and Luigi, who had heard the woman behind the counter, took off after them.

**Wolf & Shadow-**

"There are two teams here already." Wolf noticed, as he pulled into the airport parking lot. They ran into the airport and noticed the Nintendo Airlines woman. They approached her.

"Excuse, we're looking to get to BeanBean Kingdom. Will this or Smash International get us there quicker?"

"Well, our flight departs first…" the woman began. Wolf stopped her there.

"Great, we'll take yours then."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but printed up two tickets. Wolf and Shadow high fived.

(Wolf & Shadow—first on Flight 2)

**Bowser & Meta Knight-**

The two unlucky teammates were waiting by the side of the road. Bowser began to whistle. Meta Knight sighed and looked around. He suddenly spotted a payphone.

"Hey," he elbowed Bowser. "Let's call the airport and see which flight arrives earlier into BeanBean Kingdom."

"It'll be useless." Bowser shook his head. "We're going to be the last team there."

"Maybe so, but it can't hurt." Meta Knight approached the payphone and put a quarter in. "Hello, airport?"

**Diddy Kong and Toon Link-**

"Hey, what exit were we supposed to get off on?" Toon Link asked as he steered the car past a large truck. Diddy Kong studied the directions.

"104."

"Damn." Toon Link growled. "We just passed 105."

"You're kidding!" Diddy Kong's eyes widened. Toon Link shook his head.

"Nope. We're screwed."

"Well, what do we do?" Diddy Kong asked, panicked.

"_This._" Toon Link suddenly swerved the car to the right, his face set in stony determination. He trampled through the fence that separated the two lanes. He then made another sharp right, and the car was headed in the other direction to the airport. Diddy Kong gulped.

"Well, we're definitely getting penalized for that one…"

**Samus & Krystal-**

The two teammates spotted the Smash International sign and ran up to the marked counter. Mario and Luigi stopped in line behind them.

"We'd like to get on your 2:50 flight to BeanBean Kingdom." Krystal spoke, out of breath. The woman behind the counter nodded.

"Certainly," she nodded, as she printed up two tickets. Samus nodded gratefully as she took the tickets from the woman. Mario and Luigi walked up as the two women left.

"Hey, same flight."

(Samus & Krystal—first on Flight 1)

(Mario & Luigi—second on Flight 1)

**Link & Zelda-**

"Hon, where do I get off?" Zelda asked from the driver's seat as the two drove down the highway. Link scratched his head.

"Uh, the 102."

"That's here," Zelda murmured as she swerved off the road onto the exit. She raised an eyebrow as she drove into an eating district. "This doesn't seem like the way to the airport."

"You turned at 102, right?" Link asked. Zelda nodded. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the directions. He passed them up front. "That's a two there, right?"

"Wha—no, Link, that's a four!"

"Oh, well, excuse me if the fours here have a striking resemblance to the Hyrulian twos!"

"You're going to drive me crazy one day." Zelda grumbled, as she turned the car around.

**Ike & Lyn-**

"Here we are." Ike said in relief, as the two drove into the airport parking lot. They walked through the doors into the airport and spotted the flag. They walked up to the woman behind the counter.

"Hello." Ike spoke. "Which flight leaves for BeanBean Kingdom earlier? Yours or Smash International's?"

"Ours," the woman sighed. "But you should know…"

"Two tickets." Ike said confidently. The woman rolled her eyes and printed up the tickets. Lyn frowned.

"Honey, their flight might not arrive earliest."

"Relax," Ike said, accepting the tickets. "Their flight leaves earliest. So logically, they must get in earliest!"

"I think we're making a mistake." Lyn sighed. The two walked away from the ticket counter as Fox and Falco strolled into the airport. They walked up to the woman.

"Can we get tickets on the same flight, please?"

"Whatever," the woman said flatly, as she printed up tickets. Falco grinned.

"Excellent."

(Ike & Lyn—second on Flight 2)

(Fox & Falco—third on Flight 2)

**Meta Knight & Bowser-**

"Finally," Meta Knight sighed, as the replacement car drove up. The two got in and buckled up.

"Well, worst that can happen, we're on the later flight." Bowser sighed. Meta Knight angrily slammed his fist down on the dashboard.

"We had a _lead_! If only Ike & Lyn hadn't been such reckless drivers, we could still have it…"

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"Hiya, we want to get to BeanBean Kingdom as soon as possible." K.K. said as they strolled up to the counter. The Nintendo Airlines woman sighed.

"We have a flight leaving at 2:00 pm that gets in at 8:20."

"And what does Smash International have to offer?" K.K. asked.

"Their flight leaves at 2:50, but gets in 35 minutes earlier."

"Alright. Thanks for your help." K.K. nodded. Wario and Peach walked into the airport as the two took off for the Smash International counter. Wario waddled up to the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me, but which airline has better in-flight dinner options? Nintendo or Smash?"

"Probably Smash International," the woman responded. Wario pointed a finger at the running figures of K.K. Slider and Captain Falcon.

"After them!" he shouted, taking off. Peach sighed and ran after him.

K.K. Slider and Captain Falcon arrived at the Smash International counter. "Two tickets for your BeanBean Kingdom flight."

"Sure thing," the woman behind the counter printed up two tickets. Wario and Peach stepped up as K.K. took the tickets.

"Same flight." Wario demanded. The woman printed up another two tickets.

(K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon—third on Flight 1)

(Wario & Peach—fourth on Flight 1)

**Lucario & Ganondorf-**

"Alright, this is the 104. Turn here."

Lucario turned onto the exit. Ganondorf nodded in satisfaction. Suddenly, he spotted another marked car coming up behind them.

"Look out, I think Link and Zelda are coming up behind us!"

"You got it, boss." Lucario picked up speed and drove into the parking lot. The two quickly got their bags out of the trunk as Link & Zelda drove up next to them. They ran into the airport and up to the Nintendo Airlines counter.

"We need to get to BeanBean Kingdom as fast as possible." Ganondorf quickly asked. The woman looked at the computer.

"We have a flight departing at 2:00 pm. Is that alright?"

"Probably." Ganondorf shrugged. The woman rubbed her temple and printed up two tickets. Link and Zelda walked up as Ganondorf took them.

"Same flight, please."

"Alright, we have a few tickets left," the woman printed up two more tickets. Now Toon Link and Diddy Kong had made their way into the airport and lined up behind Link and Zelda. As Link took the tickets from the woman, they walked up.

"We'd like to go on whatever flight they're on."

"You got the last tickets," the woman remarked. Toon Link and Diddy Kong grinned.

"Alright!" They high-fived.

(Ganondorf & Lucario—fourth on Flight 2)

(Link & Zelda—fifth on Flight 2)

(Toon Link & Diddy Kong—sixth on Flight 2)

**Meta Knight & Bowser-**

"Well, we managed to be the last team here." Meta Knight said, as they pulled into the parking lot next to the ten parked cars. Bowser got out and retrieved their bags.

"Should we try Smash International?" Bowser asked sadly as the two walked in. Meta Knight sighed.

"Yeah, nothing to lose."

They walked the length to the Smash International counter. They approached it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any tickets left on your BeanBean Kingdom flight, would you?" Meta Knight asked. The woman typed something into her computer and looked up.

"Yes, in fact, we do. There are two more tickets left on the flight."

"Are you serious?" Meta Knight's eyes lit up. "We'll take 'em!"

Bowser pulled Meta Knight into a bear hug as the woman printed up tickets. "For once, some good luck!"

(Bowser & Meta Knight—fifth on Flight 1)

_All eleven teams are now on their way to the BeanBean Kingdom on two different flights. The first flight, which is scheduled to arrive at 7:45 pm, carries Samus & Krystal, Mario & Luigi, K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon, Wario & Peach, and Meta Knight & Bowser. The second flight, which is scheduled to arrive at 8:20 pm, carries Wolf & Shadow, Ike & Lyn, Fox & Falco, Wolf & Ganondorf, Link & Zelda, and Toon Link & Diddy Kong.)_

_

* * *

_

(First Flight- Landing)

"Let's go!" Mario shouted as the two brothers filed off the plane and broke into a run. Samus & Krystal and K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon were close behind. The teams dashed towards the exit, trying to stay ahead of one another.

_Wario & Peach-_

"Honey, c'mon, we've got to go!" Peach said urgently.

"I'm stuck!" Wario grunted. He was indeed. The team was still on the plane, holding up the line to get off. His fat belly was wedged in between the armrests on opposite ends on the aisle. Bowser & Meta Knight waited impatiently behind them. Bowser snorted.

"That's it, this ends now," he headbutted Wario, and with a large _plop _noise, the fat man was free. He quickly began to waddle to the front of the plane behind Peach. Bowser and Meta Knight followed.

Meanwhile, the three teams ahead were pushing and shoving to get outside first. As they turned the corner, the marked cars came into views from outside the glass doors. "I can see them!" Captain Falcon pointed, his long legs setting him slightly ahead of the pack. Mario shoved Samus out of the way to get ahead; Krystal elbowed Luigi as she tried to catch up with her teammate. K.K. Slider brought up the rear, slowed down by the guitar case he carried in his hand.

Captain Falcon was the first one out. A slight drizzle was coming down, making the black marked cars ahead of him wet. He threw open the trunk of a nearby car and threw his bag in. He turned to the doors and patiently waited for his teammate. Krystal and Samus raced out of the building, followed closely behind Mario and Luigi. K.K. was a few paces behind. Captain Falcon quickly ran up to him, grabbed his guitar case and threw it in while K.K. unloaded his backpack into the trunk. The two hopped into the car, and Captain Falcon backed it up. They made their way up the small ramp onto the road.

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon: Currently in 1st Place-**

"We made it first!" Captain Falcon punched his fist up. Unfortunately, he forgot the limited space in the car and his hand hit the ceiling, creating a hole. K.K. Slider sighed.

"I sure hope this car is insured…"

**Mario and Luigi-**

"Damn these girls!" Mario slammed the wheel with his fist. The two both had attempted to drive out onto the road at the same time, and were now stuck in a parking jam. The two cars faced each other, both trying to make their way onto the small ramp that led up to the road.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Krystal poked her head out of her car window and shouted. Luigi rolled down his own window.

"Move your car, please!" he asked politely. Krystal shook her fist.

"Move yours, or I'll move it for you!"

"She says she'll move it for us." Luigi poked his head back in. "Should I accept the offer?"

"This is useless. We're losing time." Mario put the car in reverse and backed up, making room for their car to go up the ramp. Samus stuck out her tongue as the two made their way up the ramp. Mario seethed.

"The other teams are here." Luigi quietly observed, looking out of the window. Mario turned to look as well. Bowser and Meta Knight made it out of the airport first, and headed towards one of the marked cars. Behind them came Peach and Wario, holding hands. Mario was temporarily stunned.

"Peachie…" he moaned. Luigi slammed his fist into his brother's seat.

"Mario, the race!"

Mario snapped back into it as Bowser and Meta Knight zipped their way up the ramp past the stationary car. Mario changed gears and growled.

"Oh no you don't…" he made his way up the ramp and followed after them.

**Meta Knight & Bowser: Currently in 3****rd**** Place-**

"Wow, we managed to make it out third." Bowser remarked, putting on the windshield wipers.

"Stay wary—Mario and Luigi are right on our tail." Meta Knight murmured, looking back.

**Mario & Luigi: Currently in 4****th**** Place-**

"We're gonna pass these guys." Mario growled. Luigi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, don't go over the speed limit, bro…"

"I'll keep it just under." Mario said through his teeth, gradually putting more weight on the gas pedal.

**Meta Knight & Bowser: Currently in 3****rd**** Place-**

"They're gonna pass us!" Meta Knight exclaimed. Bowser determinedly picked up the speed. Mario and Luigi's car, however, was still inching toward them. Soon they were parallel to their car. Meta Knight gave Luigi the finger from his window. Luigi waved jollily back.

**Mario & Luigi: Currently in 4****th**** Place-**

"What friendly people." Luigi said happily. Mario kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. Shame we have to overtake them now."

Mario slammed his foot down, and their car shot ahead. Luigi clamped his hand down onto his hat to keep it from flying off.

"Good work, bro." Luigi said, as they returned to normal speed.

**Meta Knight & Bowser: Currently in 4****th**** Place-**

"Ugh, they passed us." Meta Knight grumbled. Bowser sighed.

"Well, that's that. Where am I going, Meta?"

"Er—let's see… you want to keep driving straight until you hit El Norte… then you'll want to get on that…"

**Samus & Krystal: Currently in 2****nd**** Place-**

"After getting on El Norte, you'll drive approximately 40 kilometers until you hit the exit to Hoohoo Village." Krystal read the directions. Samus nodded.

"Perfect. We've got a great lead on most of the other teams."

"Hell yeah." Samus nodded.

**Wario & Peach: Currently in 5****th**** Place-**

"Honey, will you pass me the beer in the right pouch of my backpack?"

"You're backpack is in the trunk, dear," Peach tried to hide the disgust on her face. "Plus, you shouldn't be drinking while you drive.

"According to who? The law?" Wario gave a chuckle which turned into a burp. He scratched his nose. "I saw Mario looking at you back there."

"Oh," Peach shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Yes, well, me and him are old news. I'm crazy about you, hon."

"That's what I like to hear." Wario grinned.

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"We've got a healthy headstart on everyone else, I think." K.K. Slider observed. "Here's El Norte. Get on it."

"Okey dokey, boss." Captain Falcon veered left onto the highway. "I'm gettin' wet, K.K."

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have punched a hole in the roof."

**Samus & Krystal-**

"There's El Norte." Krystal pointed at the sign. "You need to get on that."

"Done and done." Samus said as she steered the car onto the highway.

**Mario & Luigi-**

"There it is, El Norte." Luigi observed. Mario made a left onto the highway.

**Meta Knight & Bowser-**

"Is that El Norte?" Bowser pointed to the highway. Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes it is. Make a left."

**Wario & Peach-**

"I honestly don't understand what you would see in that plumber." Wario rambled. "I mean, he's _fat_, he's got a far-less attractive mustache then me… he can't make spicy burritos like I can…"

"Mmhmm." Peach rubbed her temple as their car drove past El Norte.

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"There it is! I see Hoohoo Village!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"Great. Let's stop and ask for directions." K.K. said as they drove into the village.

**Samus & Krystal-**

"Here's the exit." Samus made a right turn. Krystal nodded.

"Great," she squinted her eyes. "Is that K.K. and Falcon up ahead?"

"I believe it is." Samus raised an eyebrow. The small dog and the bounty hunter were currently talking to a green, cactus-like creature. K.K. jotted down something on a small piece of paper.

"They're getting directions," Samus observed. "Let's just follow them."

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falco-**

"Thank you so much for your help," K.K. said as the two ran off to their car. The HooHooligan raised a hand in farewell. K.K. Slider noticed the marked car behind them as he got into the backseat.

"Samus and Krystal are behind us." K.K. said. "Drive. We can beat them in a foot race."

**Samus & Krystal-**

"Stay on their tails, Sam. We can beat them if it comes to a foot race." Krystal said in a low voice. Samus nodded as she began to drive behind their car.

**Mario & Luigi-**

"Ah, good ol' Hoohoo Village." Mario said as the two drove through the exit. "Memories, eh, bro?"

"Good and bad." Luigi chuckled. "Hey, bro, keep driving straight ahead. If you stay on the main road, you're going to see the sign for the Mountain Road. You'll want to turn onto that."

"Gotcha."

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"Mountain road! There it is! Turn!" K.K. exclaimed. Captain Falcon turned; but in the wrong direction. He went left instead of right, taking them deeper into the Hoohoo Village. Samus and Krystal followed them.

"Nice one," K.K. Slider growled. "Now we have to drive on this damn dirt road out of the village before we can turn back."

"Hey, at least we've got Samus & Krystal on our tail." Captain Falcon reasoned.

**Bowser & Meta Knight-**

"Here it is! Hoohoo Village!" Bowser exclaimed as they drove into the village. "Let's stop for directions."

The two hurried out of the car and approached a tall, green creature with a face like a bowling ball. Meta Knight nervously cleared his throat.

"Er, excuse me… we're looking for Hoohoo Mountain." Meta Knight shuffled his feet and looked up at the tall creature. It spoke.

"Sure. Keep on this dirt road through the village until you hit a fork. Then go right onto the Mountain Road."

"Thanks so much!" Meta Knight and Bowser raced back into their cars and buckled up.

"Alright, so we're looking for a fork." Meta Knight stated. Bowser nodded.

"Sure. How big do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know. How big do they make forks these days?"

"Not bigger than plates, I reckon."

**Mario & Luigi-**

"There it is! The mountain!" Luigi said, as the mountain slowly came into view through the car window. Mario eagerly pointed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"I see the clue box!"

The car pulled into the parking area and the two brothers hopped out. Mario rushed toward the clue box while Luigi collected the bags.

(Mario & Luigi- First at Clue 1)

Mario's eyes lit up as he counted the clues.

"First ones here!" Mario ripped open the clue as Luigi walked up to him. "Make your way to the mountain summit…"

_Teams must now make their way to the summit of Hoohoo Mountain. At the top, there is a warp pipe that teams must enter. This warp pipe will transport them to the BeanBean Castle in BeanBean Castle Town. This historic structure is where teams will spend the night. In front of the castle, teams will sign in to get one of three morning departure times: 7:00 am, 7:30 am, and 8:00 am._

_ What teams don't know is that the mighty Blablanadon is roosting at the top, and that the warp pipe is hidden underneath her. The Blablanadon is a pterosaur-like creature that could frighten many teams. However, if teams show friendliness and affability, the friendly beast will move for them to reveal the warp pipe._

"Climb to the summit, eh?" the two brothers turned to look at the mountain. It was a 3,500 foot tall mountain, based on rocks but littered with trees. Mario turned to his brother.

"Let's try to do this quickly, okay bro?"

Luigi nervously scratched the back of his head. "It took a while to get up there last time."

"We weren't racing last time." Mario said as he adjusted his backpack and began to walk towards the trail. "C'mon, bro, the other teams are probably right behind us!"

"Save your energy!" Luigi advised as he followed his brother.

**Samus & Krystal-**

"Are you sure this is right?" Krystal frowned, as they followed K.K. Slider and Captain Falcon's car to the edge of town. Samus sighed.

"I hope so. They got directions, didn't they?"

"Maybe they were wrong directions. Never trust a cactus, I always say."

"Haha. Wait, what are they doing?" Samus asked sharply as the car ahead of them did a U-turn. They whizzed by their car going the other direction. Samus growled and did a U-turn of her own.

"I knew this was wrong!" Krystal shouted angrily.

**Bowser & Meta Knight-**

"Alright, we're looking for that fork…" Bowser murmured, as he approached the sign for the Mountain Road. Suddenly, he saw one of the marked cars make a turn from the other direction. The car cut him off onto the Mountain Road. Another car followed closely behind.

"What do I do?" Bowser shouted.

"Follow them!" Meta Knight said quickly.

"But I never saw the fork!"

"Forget the fork! Follow the cars!"

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon-**

"There's the clue box!" Captain Falcon said excitedly as they pulled up next to Mario and Luigi's parked car. They quickly threw their bags onto their shoulders and raced to the box. Samus and Krystal were right behind them, and Bowser and Meta Knight behind them.

(K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon- Second at Clue 1)

(Samus & Krystal- Third at Clue 1)

(Bowser & Meta Knight- Fourth at Clue 1)

"Climb your way to the summit of Hoohoo Mountain…" K.K. read.

"Once there, find the warp pipe that will transport you to BeanBean Castle…" Krystal murmured, looking at the clue.

"It is there that you will sign in for a morning departure time!" Bowser read excitedly. The three teams quickly raced towards the trail.

**Wario & Peach-**

"Honey, we've been driving on this road for more than twenty minutes and we still haven't seen El Norte." Peach was beginning to sound nervous. "Maybe we should ask for directions."

"Fine," Wario growled as he pulled over by the side of the road. A toad with a large mustache was standing outside of a small building nearby. Peach got out.

"Excuse me, but where is this?" Peach pointed at the directions on her clue.

"That is twenty miles back. You've already passed it."

"Alright, thanks!" Peach hurried back to the car. "Drive back! You passed it!" she said hysterically. Wario raised his hands up defensively.

"Okay, settle down. I'm going."

**

* * *

**

(Second Flight- Landing)

As soon as the doors opened, Wolf and Shadow were off the plane, closely followed by the rest of the teams. Everyone was trying to get to the marked cars before everyone else. Due to their headstart, Wolf & Shadow were slightly ahead. However, running through everyone's legs, Diddy Kong was closely behind, followed by Toon Link. Ganondorf and Lucario brought up the rear.

Diddy Kong ended up being the first contestant out of the airport. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the marked cars.

"Hoppin' clams!" he screeched. "The other flight was ahead of us!"

Link and Wolf shoved each other as they ran past Diddy Kong. Their teammates were closely behind.

"Hurry up, honey!" Link shouted, as he threw open the trunk to their car. "We've got to hustle!"

"What am I looking for?" Falco asked as he buckled up.

"We're looking for El Norte." Fox said as he buckled up. "Just follow Link and Zelda!"

"Come on, honey! We can't be last!" Ike pounded his fist against the side of the car as Lyn ran toward the car.

"I'm coming!" she screamed back. Ike seethed as Toon Link and Diddy Kong passed him in their car. Diddy Kong shook his butt at him from the backseat.

Lyn arrived at the car as Wolf & Shadow and Lucario & Ganondorf drove off. The two hopped in.

**Ike & Lyn: Currently in Last Place-**

"I'm sorry, hon, I fell getting off the airplane!" Lyn said, brushing aside a strand of hair.

"Save the excuses." Ike growled. "I hate being in last."

"We'll overtake the rest of the teams at the challenge." Lyn said assuredly.

"We'd better."

**Link & Zelda: Currently in 6****th**** Place-**

"Okay, hon, you want to turn left up here." Zelda was reading the directions this time.

"Roger that." Link turned left. Zelda sighed.

"I can't believe we didn't even check the Smash International flight," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Link reached his hand to the back seat. Zelda squeezed it. "It was my fault. I should have checked."

Zelda looked back down at the directions. "All we can do now is do everything we can to make sure we're not the last team on that mat."

**Lucario & Ganondorf: Currently in 10****th**** Place-**

"Dammit, Lucario, they passed us!" Ganondorf growled as Wolf and Shadow shot ahead of them. "Why'd they go and do that?"

"They _are _in a race." Lucario rolled his eyes. "That's what they're supposed to do."

"Oh yeah," Ganondorf chuckled. "Hey Lucario, do you think we could enter a race someday?"

"We are in a race, buddy."

"Right."

**Wolf & Shadow: Currently in 9****th**** Place-**

"Do you know where we're going?" Wolf asked.

"Chill, man. You're looking for El Norte. Just keep your eyes peeled." Shadow said.

"Alright," Wolf sighed. "I can't believe we're at the back of the pack already."

"Behind a team that isn't even legally allowed to drive, no less." Shadow grumbled.

**Toon Link & Diddy Kong: Currently in 8****th**** Place-**

"Yeah, underage driving!" Toon Link cheered.

"That's good an all, but we've got to hurry and catch up with everyone." Diddy Kong said.

"Relax," Toon Link stated. "We're a powerhouse, we'll catch up. Best thing about it is, no one will see it coming."

**Wario & Peach: Currently in 5****th**** Place-**

"Here it is." Wario said, as he turned onto El Norte. Peach relaxed a little bit, but was still wary.

"The other teams have got to be close by now. We wasted about half an hour," she said quietly.

Wario muffled a burp. "You don't think we'll be racing through the night, do you?" he asked, noticing the setting sun.

"Hopefully not," Peach looked down at the clue. "Hoohoo Mountain… I hope we don't have to climb…"

"Maybe there'll be an elevator."

**Mario & Luigi: Currently in 1****st**** Place-**

"Come on, bro, pick up the pace!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mario jogged up to Luigi, panting a bit. "Can we take a break?"

The two brothers stopped and sat down. Mario slid off his backpack and grabbed his water canteen from the right pouch. He took a swig, wiped his mustache, then offered it to Luigi. Luigi shook his head.

"I'm fine. We've got to go, though. Let's try and be first to that castle."

"It's getting dark." Mario observed as he noticed the setting sun.

Luigi unclipped a small flashlight from his pocket, twirled it, and stuck it in his pocket. "That's why we have these," he pointed out as he heaved himself up into a standing position. Mario nodded, unclipped his flashlight, and put it in his overalls pocket. He then got up as well. The two brothers began to hike up the trail again.

**Bowser & Meta Knight: Currently in 4****th**** Place-**

"Are we there yet?"

"We must be approaching the halfway mark."

Bowser and Meta Knight were trudging up the trail, Bowser panting. The trees cast shadows over the two friends as the sun set. Samus & Krystal had gotten ahead of them by venturing off the trail and making their way up the rocks—a more dangerous and energy-consuming task, but more direct. The monster and the puffball had traveled with K.K. Slider and Captain Falcon for a bit, but the opposing team had advanced ahead when Bowser had decided to take a break.

"I feel bad for the second flight teams," Bowser thought aloud. "They're going to have to make their way up the trail in complete darkness."

"Well, that's why everyone packed a flashlight." Meta Knight grumbled.

**Toon Link & Diddy Kong: Currently in 8****th**** Place-**

"Here's El Norte." Diddy Kong said. Toon Link turned to the left. Diddy Kong turned around to look out the back window.

"Good. I can't see any teams behind us."

"I can't see much of anything with this darkness." Toon Link grumbled, turning on the car headlights. "Do you have your flashlight?"

"I thought we agreed that you were going to bring the flashlight." Diddy Kong murmured.

"We never agreed to anything of the sort!" Toon Link said angrily. Diddy Kong's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean… you didn't bring a flashlight?" Diddy Kong said nervously. Toon Link shook his head.

"I packed candy bars and explosives and that's about it."

"Dammit, Toony! We're screwed!" Diddy Kong slammed his cap against the back of the chair in frustration. Toon Link turned around.

"Don't call me Toony!" he yelled. Diddy Kong yelped.

"Eyes on the road!"

**Wario & Peach: Currently in 5****th**** Place****-**

"Alright, here it is." Peach jogged up to the clue box and opened it. She quickly counted.

"Still in fifth," she sighed with relief.

(Wario & Peach- Fifth at Clue 1)

"Climb to the summit—ugh." Wario snorted. "How are we supposed to do that in the darkness?"

"I brought a flashlight, babe." Peach slid her backpack off, reached in, and brought out a flashlight. She flipped it on as Wario sniffed.

"Fine. I need a candy bar to raise my energy level first."

Peach rolled her eyes as Wario shuffled back to the car.

**Krystal & Samus: Currently in 2****nd**** Place-**

"Samus, I can't see anything." Krystal whimpered. Samus sighed and sat down on a small ledge. Krystal was sitting down on a rock underneath her.

"How about your flashlight?" Samus asked exhaustedly. Krystal shook her head.

"I can't climb and hold my flashlight at the same time." Her voice waivered. "Sam, I'm scared. It's too dark out here to climb up rocks. It's dangerous."

"Maybe it was a bad idea to go off the trail." Samus murmured. "Alright, well, what do you think we should do?"

"Get off these rocks." Krystal said softly. "We have to find the trail again."

"I don't know how easy that'll be in the dark, sister." Samus sighed.

"We saw the trail from that large rock we climbed up." Krystal pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was half an hour ago." Samus growled. "It'll take us at least twenty minutes to get back down to there."

Krystal sighed. "We've really screwed the pooch on this one, haven't we?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon: Currently in 3****rd**** Place-**

"I need to take a break." K.K. gasped, turning his flashlight off. He leaned against a rock and slumped down to the trail floor. Captain Falcon, who was several paces ahead of K.K., turned around and scratched his head.

"C'mon, K.K., we've got to be close. We passed the halfway sign almost half an hour ago, and it took forty five minutes to get to that."

"Your legs are three times as long as mine." K.K. grumbled, taking his water out of his bag. "Do you think that Bowser and Meta Knight are far behind us?"

"I don't know. Bowser looked pretty wiped when we last left him." Captain Falcon said. "Come on, bud, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Buddy, that isn't really necessary—fine." K.K. grumbled as Captain Falcon hoisted K.K. onto his back and began to run up the hill. "Wait, what about my bag?"

**Link & Zelda- Currently in 6****th**** Place-**

"I see the cars!" Link said excitedly as they pulled up into the HooHoo mountain parking lot. He turned the engine off and hopped out. Zelda got out of the car as well as Link pulled their bags out of the trunk.

"Do you suppose we have to climb it?" Zelda looked up at the mountain, hugging herself to keep warm. Link gently put her jacket over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me as long as we're doing it together."

Zelda smiled and rested her head against his shoulders. "I love you."

"We love you too!" Falco squawked as he hopped out of the car that had just pulled up. "Thanks for the lead!"

Link growled. "You aren't getting it that easy."

Fox quickly handed Falco his bag and the Star Fox team raced toward the clue box. Link and Zelda were hot on their trail, Zelda putting her arms through her coat sleeves as she ran. Falco and Link got to the clue box at the same time—Falco, however, was running too fast and could not stop in time. He banged his knee against the clue box stand as he tried to slow down.

"Owie oww owww!" he moaned as he jerked his right knee up and held it. He bounced around on one foot, cursing loudly. Link tore open his clue and began reading it aloud in a hushed voice as Fox got a clue for his team.

(Link & Zelda- sixth at Clue 1)

(Fox & Falco- seventh at Clue 1)

"…in front of the castle, teams will sign in to get a departure time…Alright, honey, let's go!" Link took Zelda's hand and the two ran over to the trail.

"Sorry about your knee!" Zelda called back. Fox gave a small, half-hearted wave as he kept reading the clue. Falco just glared at the departing team.

"Look what they did to my knee!" he squawked hot-temperedly as he pulled up his pant leg. There was a large bruise on his kneecap. Fox sighed as he folded the clue and put it in his back pocket.

"You did that to yourself, my feathered friend. Come on, we have to climb this baby." Fox pointed to the mountain. Falco moaned.

"How am I supposed to climb the mountain with a bad knee?"

Fox rolled his eyes as he took out a flashlight. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Actually…"

"Not happening."

**Ike & Lyn: Currently in Last Place-**

"Well, here's Hoohoo Village." Ike grumbled as they pulled into the small village. All of the stores had their lights shut off, and everybody seemed to have gone to sleep already. "How the hell am I supposed to get to Hoohoo Mountain?"

"Just keep following the road until you see a turnoff." Lyn snapped. "You have to chill out. Just because we're five minutes behind doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

"Sweetie," Ike gritted his teeth. "Be quiet please."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "You're a jerk."

**Wolf & Shadow: Currently in 9****th**** Place-**

"Ah, I see the clue box." Wolf said as they pulled into the Hoohoo Mountain parking area behind Toon Link and Diddy Kong. Shadow jumped out of the car and raced to the clue box as Wolf got their bags out of the trunk. Diddy Kong was only a few feet behind him as the two raced to the clue box. Shadow got there first and pulled out a clue. He tore it open as Diddy Kong picked a clue up for himself.

(Wolf & Shadow- Eighth at Clue 1)

(Diddy Kong & Toon Link- Ninth at Clue 1)

"Climb to the summit, go through the warp pipe, blah blah blah…" Shadow skimmed through the clue. He quickly scooped up his bag and turned to face his teammate.

"Come on, man! If we hurry, we can make the second departure time!"

"Alright, let's go!" The two ran over to the trail. They passed Toon Link and Diddy Kong, still reading the clue. They looked distraught.

"How are we supposed to do this without a flashlight?" Diddy Kong wailed. Toon Link grimaced.

"We just have to tough it out, I suppose. Do you have anything that emits light?"

"No," Diddy Kong whimpered. "Do you suppose we should go back into town and see if anyone will lend us a flashlight?"

"No, everyone's got to be asleep by now." Toon Link looked up at the moon, high in the sky. "Let's just hope for the best."

"I don't like this," Diddy Kong murmured as the two friends trudged toward the trail, shivering. "I don't like this at all."

**Mario & Luigi: Currently in 1****st**** Place-**

"I love this!" Mario hollered as the two brothers reached the top of the mountain. "No more climbing!"

"And look at this!" Luigi grinned. Mario turned to see the Blablanadon staring down at the two brothers from his nest, perched on top of a large clump of rocks. Mario clapped his hands and whooped.

"Memories!" he said happily as the large pterosaur-like creature grinned at the two brothers. "Hiya buddy!"

"Wait… where's the warp pipe?" Luigi asked, looking around. Mario scratched his nose and turned to look as well.

"I don't know," he furrowed his eyebrows. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He approached the clump of rocks that the Blablanadon was sitting on and made his way to the top. He stroked the Blablanadon's snout.

"Buddy, can you show us where the warp pipe is?"

The Blablanadon happily squawked, stretched out its wings, and flew up to an overhead tree. He settled on a branch, his eyes still watching the two brothers.

"Here it is, bro!" Mario spotted the warp pipe that was now visible in the nest. Luigi scrambled up the rocks and high-fived his brother.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi closed his eyes and jumped into the warp pipe. Mario followed.

When the brothers emerged, they were both standing on top of a warp pipe basking in the light of BeanBean Castle. The large structure was still lit, even though all the buildings around it were not. The warp pipe stood in front of the open gates that lead to the lawn. In the middle of the lawn on the walkway was a large check-in book, resting on a podium. A Hoohooligan with glasses resting on his nose stood behind it.

"Welcome to the BeanBean Castle," he bowed as Mario and Luigi approached the podium. The two brothers stopped and bowed as well.

"Much thanks." Luigi nodded as Mario approached the check-in book. He gave a large cheer and punched his fist into the air.

"First team here!" Mario said ecstatically.

"Quick, sign in!" Luigi said urgently, as if all of the other teams were going to appear any second. Mario scribbled his and Luigi's name down underneath the 7:00 am departure time.

(Mario & Luigi- First for 7:00 am departure)

Mario turned around and hugged his brother.

"First team, bro! Let's keep it this way."

**Lucario & Ganondorf: Currently in 10****th**** Place-**

"Well, only two clues left." Lucario said flatly as he approached the clue box. "We're really screwed."

"Ugh, I hate this!" Ganondorf picked up a rock and threw it at the clue box. However, the clue box reflected it and it hit Ganondorf in the forehead, who fell over. He moaned from the ground.

"Get up, you idiot." Lucario said as he read the clue. He looked up.

"Alright, get out your flashlight. We have to climb this thing."

Ganondorf slowly got up and pulled a flashlight out. He rubbed his head.

"That hurt."

"Not as much as getting dropped on your head several times as a child must have."

The team walked over to the trail. Suddenly, the noise of a car pulling up emerged from the still night air. Lucario quickly turned around to see Ike and Lyn get out of their car. He tapped Ganondorf's shoulder and began to run.

"Hurry! I don't want the humiliation of being last!"

"I do!" Ganondorf called after him. He then sighed. "He never appreciates what I want," he explained to Ike and Lyn as they approached the clue box. He then dashed after his teammate.

"Damn it!" Ike shouted as he watched Ganondorf take off. Lyn hushed him.

"Sweetie, there are people—er, creatures, sleeping in the village. Let's try not to wake them."

"What does it matter?" Ike said dejectedly as he tore open the last clue. He skimmed it, and then wordlessly handed the clue to his girlfriend. She sighed as she read it.

"Well, at least we'll get to sleep in tomorrow."

Ike grasped Lyn's hand in his own and the two began to walk toward the trail.

**Samus & Krystal: Currently in 4****th**** Place-**

"Well, there's the trail." Samus said as the two hopped down from a large rock. She pointed her flashlight at the path and the two began to walk up it.

"Where do you think we are in relation to the other teams?" Krystal asked.

"Behind everyone on the first flight, probably," Samus said. "We lost a good chunk of time."

"If we check in after Wario, I may kill myself." Krystal groaned.

"I suppose this is what we get for not thinking ahead." Samus said. "Damn nighttime."

**Wario & Peach: Currently in 5****th**** Place-**

"Honey, do you think I can eat these?" Wario asked from behind Peach. She sighed impatiently and turned around. She shone her flashlight on her boyfriend, who was standing in front of a berry bush. Wario licked his lips as Peach approached it, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Honey, these are a dangerous color." Peach frowned as she directed the flashlight so that it emitted light onto the berries.

"Fwat was dat?" Wario said through a mouthful of small berries. Peach sighed.

"Do you get a kick out of not listening to me?"

"No, just a kick out of eating." He said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Hey guys," Link nodded to Wario and Peach as him and Zelda walked up the trail past them. Wario frowned.

"How'd they get ahead of us?" he asked as the opposing team walked away up the trail. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Maybe by not stopping to eat berries."

Wario thought for a minute. "Nah, that can't be it. C'mon, let's catch 'em."

**K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon: Currently in 2****nd**** Place-**

"Here we are. The summit." Captain Falcon said happily as K.K. Slider slid off of his back.

"Mmhmm." K.K. picked up his bag and looked around. "Where's the warp pipe?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's—OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!" Captain Falcon screamed as he saw the sleeping Blablanadon on its nest. The Blablanadon opened one eye and hissed.

"It looks like some kind of dinoasaur." Captain Falcon whimpered as K.K. walked up to it. His teammate rolled his eyes as he began to climb the clump of rocks it was sitting on.

"Dinosaurs went extinct thousands of years ago, dummy. I'm sure it's totally harmless."

"So what is it, a dog?" Captain Falcon asked shakily. K.K. Slider rolled his eyes.

"Leave it up to you to think that." The small dog was on top of the nest now. The Blablanadon was watching him with narrowed his eyes. K.K. hesitantly stroked it's head.

"Hello, friend…" K.K. sounded a bit nervous. "Do you know where the warp pipe is?"

The Blablanadon gave a tiny nod, got up, squawked, and flew up to the overhead tree branch.

"Here's the warp pipe!" K.K. hissed excitedly, beckoning to Captain Falcon. "It was underneath him!"

"You mean it gave birth to it?" Captain Falcon asked, confused. K.K. sighed.

"Sure buddy. Just hop in."

The two emerged from the warp pipe outside of the gates of BeanBean Castle. The check-in book was on a podium in the middle of the walkway on the lawn. A green creature behind it bowed to them as they approached it.

"Welcome to the BeanBean Castle."

"Thank you." K.K. nodded. The two approached the check-in book. K.K. had to stand on his tippy toes to see it.

"Second team here!" he said joyfully as Captain Falcon signed them in.

(K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon- Second for 7:00 am departure)

**Wolf & Shadow: Currently in 8****th**** Place-**

"I- I can't go on any longer…"

"Oh, come on, my friend! We're so close!"

"So close?" Wolf spat. "We just passed the halfway mark!"

"Oh, so maybe another half an hour or so." Shadow rolled his eyes and passed his water to his teammate. Wolf gratefully sucked half of the canteen down. The two began to trudge up the mountain again.

"I think we're in eighth," Shadow said. "We need to be at least in the top seven to guarantee that second departure time. So come on, let's hustle."

"Fine." Wolf grumbled. "Who do you think is the next team ahead of us?"

Shadow scratched his head. "Either Fox and Falco or Zelda and Link, probably."

**Fox & Falco: Currently in 7****th**** Place-**

"My knee hurts." Falco moaned.

"Thanks for sharing." Fox said dryly.

"It _really _hurts."

"What do you want from me?"

"Sympathy."

"I'm really sorry that your knee hurts Falco. But for Pete's sake, pick up the pace!" Fox said as he walked up the mountain.

"How much longer, do you think?" Falco asked.

"I don't know. We just passed the halfway mark, if that means anything. We could probably be near the summit right now if you had went a bit faster."

"Hey, my knee is killing me, okay?"

"So I've heard."

**Bowser & Meta Knight: Currently in 3****rd**** Place-**

"Well, I figure we've got fourth just about wrapped up." Meta Knight sighed.

"Stay optimistic, bud. It isn't the end of the world," Bowser said. "And hey, we're approaching the top."

"Yeah, but I—hold on a second, what's that?" Meta Knight turned around as he heard distant footsteps. Suddenly, Samus and Krystal came running into view, their faces stony with determination.

"Hey, we're ahead!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Not for long." Samus taunted as the two girls passed them. Bowser and Meta Knight quickly turned heel and followed them.

Samus and Krystal made it to the top first. Suddenly, Bowser and Meta Knight crashed into them from behind, and they all fell into a large dogpile.

"Watch where you're going, please." Krystal said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that," Bowser went red. Samus began to look around.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a warp pipe around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I—oh my corndogs, what is that?" Krystal said in a hushed voice as she spotted the Blablanadon. Bowser and Meta Knight screamed and gripped onto each other.

"It looks like some sort of dinosaur," Samus said nervously as she looked at the BlaBlanadon. She turned to Bowser. "Hey, you're a dinosaur too. Talk to it."

Bowser suddenly seemed very offended and straightened himself up. "I'm a Koopa, thank you very much. More of a cross between turtle and dragon than," he snorted. "A _dinosaur_."

"Well, it looks sort of like a dragon too." Krystal observed. The Blablanadon stared down at them with beady eyes.

"This creature has got to be connected to the warp pipe somehow, Bowser!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "Maybe it knows where it is!"

"Excuse me?" Samus raised her voice. "Do you know where the warp pipe is?"

The Blablanadon squawked, but didn't move.

"Can you please show us if you know?" Krystal asked. The Blablanadon squawked again and began to raise its wings.

"Don't come near me, you ugly, scaly monster!" Samus shrieked. The Blablanadon stopped abruptly, folded its wings back in and settled back on the nest, now looking at Samus with contempt.

"Great, you offended it." Meta Knight said to Samus. She went slightly red.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my friend here!" Samus indicated toward Bowser.

"Yeah, she was talking about me—hey, wait a second!" Bowser scratched his head. Krystal sighed.

"We're very sorry! Now, can you please show us the warp pipe?"

The BlaBlanadon squawked again and flew up to the overhead tree from its nest. The two teams looked at each other, confused.

"Is it in the tree?" Bowser asked, confused.

"Should I climb it?" Meta Knight rubbed his chin. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"How could a warp pipe be in a tree?"

"She does have a point." Bowser said. Samus cautiously began to approach the pile of rocks and climb up to the nest.

"Krystal, it's up here!" Samus said excitedly. "In the nest!"

The three contestants beneath Samus began to scramble up to get to the top of the rocks. Meta Knight got there first, and dove in. Krystal was close behind, and both she and Samus jumped in. Bowser was last, and he followed the three through the warp pipe.

Meta Knight was out first. He spotted the check-in book and raced towards it as Krystal and then Samus emerged. Bowser was close behind, lumbering behind them.

"Can I check in?" Meta Knight asked the Hoohooligan standing behind the check-in book. It shook its head.

"Not without your teammate."

"Wha—you're kidding!" Meta Knight's face fell as Krystal & Samus made it to the check-in book. Samus signed their name under the last 7:00 am departure.

"Sorry guys." Krystal said sympathetically as Bowser approached the check-in book. Meta Knight sighed.

"Well, buddy, maybe this means we'll get to order room-service with the extra time."

"I could go for some fruit salad," Bowser rumbled as Meta Knight signed them in under the first 7:30 am slot.

(Samus & Krystal- Third for 7:00 am departure)

(Bowser & Meta Knight- First for 7:30 am departure)

**Ike & Lyn: Currently in Last Place-**

"This sucks." Ike moaned.

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record. Look, there's the halfway sign." Lyn pointed to a sign they were walking past. Ike kicked a pebble.

"I'm sick of being in last."

"Well, we'll be tied for last with three other teams when we get that last departure time." Lyn said irritatedly. She suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Ike turned around.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. "There's a rustling in the bushes."

"Now that you mention it…" Ike frowned. "I do…"

"That's my tail you're stepping on, moron!"

"Maybe you shouldn't drag it, then!"

Toon Link and Diddy Kong suddenly emerged from a clump of trees. They narrowed their eyes as they saw the light.

"Yes! Thank God! We're not last!" Ike fell to his knees and threw his hands up into the air. Lyn rolled her eyes and suddenly noticed something.

"Where'd your guys' flashlight go?" she asked. Diddy Kong suddenly looked sheepish.

"We… forgot to pack them."

"Poor things. Did you get all the way up here without any light?" Lyn asked sympathetically. The two children nodded.

"Lyn, honey, we've got to get going…" Ike said tentatively. Lyn sighed angrily.

"And leave them here without any light?"

"It's a competition!" Ike said defensively.

"Here." Lyn slid off the wrist strap of her own flashlight. "We have two, so take mine."

"_Honey!"_ Ike sounded shocked.

"Thank you very much." Diddy Kong said courteously. Toon Link stuck his tongue out at Ike.

"He just stuck his tongue out at me!" Ike sounded flustered. Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby. Let's go. Good luck guys," she waved to Diddy Kong & Toon Link as she took off after Ike. They waved back.

"Alright," Toon Link turned the flashlight on. "It's on."

**Link & Zelda: Currently in 5****th**** Place-**

"Honey, what's that?" Zelda asked, sounding frightened. Zelda had just reached the summit of the mountain and was now staring up at the Blablanadon. Link, who was a couple paces behind Zelda, was just reaching the summit.

"What's wha—oh." Link spotted the giant bird and went a bit pale. "I'm… I'm not exactly sure."

"It's got to be connected with the clue somehow, because I don't see a warp pipe around here." Zelda murmured. "Maybe it knows where it is."

"How do we talk to it?" Link asked nervously.

"Maybe we don't have to." Zelda approached the clump of rocks its nest was on top of and began to climb them.

"Careful, honey." Link said as Zelda made her way up to the nest. The Blablanadon stared at her. Zelda tried her best not to seem frightened.

"Excuse me, but can you show us the warp pipe?"

The Blablanadon squawked and flew up to the overhead branch. Zelda's eyes lit up as she spotted the warp pipe.

"Honey, the warp pipe is right here!"

"Well, who would've thunk it." Link said as he began to climb the clump of rocks. Zelda hopped into the warp pipe, with her boyfriend close behind.

As Link hopped in, Peach finally reached the summit. "Come on, sweetie," she shouted to Wario.

"Coming!" Wario said crabbily. As Wario walked up to his girlfriend, Peach spotted the Blablanadon, still up in the tree above its nest.

"That must be the Blablanadon." Peach said in a hushed voice. Wario furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"Mario told me about it." Peach said, somewhat sheepishly. Wario snorted.

"Don't mention that buffoon's name. Now, where's the warp pipe?"

Wario began rooting around in a nearby clump of bushes. Peach had gone slightly red. "Mario is not a buffoon. He's a very sweet, smart man!"

"Why'd he cheat on you with that Rosalina then, eh?" Wario inquired. Peach went redder.

"Well, that's why I love you, hon. You wouldn't cheat on me."

Wario grinned. "Of course I wouldn't."

As he began to waddle off to a different clump of bushes, Peach muttered, "Because no one would take you." Wario didn't hear her, as he was now inspecting the pile of rocks.

"Maybe it's up here, honey." Wario said. Peach studied the nest.

"Maybe so. Let's check it out."

The BlaBlanadon watched with its yellow eyes as Peach and Wario climbed their way up to its nest. "Here's the warp pipe!" Peach squealed. She hopped in, her boyfriend close behind. The Blablanadon flew back to her nest, folded her wings, and went to sleep.

Wario and Peach emerged from the warp pipe in front of the BeanBean Castle. Zelda and Link were already checking in. Link nodded to them.

"Hello again."

"Whatever." Wario snorted as he waddled over to the check-in book. He signed his and Peach's names directly under Link and Zelda's.

(Link & Zelda- Second for 7:30 am departure)

(Wario & Peach- Third for 7:30 am departure)

**Fox & Falco: Currently in 7****th**** Place-**

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, feed it?"

Fox and Falco were hysterically trying to figure out how to communicate with the Blablanadon, who was not moving. It stared down at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"The other teams are going to be here soon, Fox!" Falco said desperately.

"I know, I know, let me think." Fox paced. Suddenly, Shadow emerged at the top of the mountain.

"Well well well, look who we've caught up to." Shadow smirked. Falco glared at him. Suddenly, Wolf reached the top as well. Fox froze, as did his arch-enemy.

"Wolf," Fox growled.

"Fox," Wolf narrowed his eyes.

Without warning, the two enemies drew their guns and began shooting at each other. Fox did a roll behind a bush, avoiding one of Wolf's lasers by a hair. Wolf retreated behind the pile of rocks underneath the Blablanadon. As shots were exchanged between the two, Falco and Shadow were desperately trying to calm them.

"Settle down, guys! This game isn't about killing each other! It's about winning money!" Falco said desperately.

Fox and Wolf ignored the bird and continued to shoot. As Falco tried to pull the gun away from Fox, Lucario and Ganondorf reached the top.

"Hey guys! What's happen—"

Before Ganondorf could finish, a laser struck him in the chest as Fox jerked his gun away from Falco. Ganondorf staggered back over the edge and fell off the cliff. Lucario looked shocked.

"What are you doing?" the pokémon shouted. "I need him to win!"

**Ike & Lyn: Currently in 10****th**** Place-**

"I think we're getting near the top." Lyn said optimistically.

"I hope so." Ike said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a screaming Ganondorf fell towards Lyn. Without thinking, she outstretched her arms to catch him. However, his weight brought her to her knees. Ganondorf looked up at his savior.

"Well, hello beautiful," Ganondorf smirked. Before Lyn could respond, Ike grabbed Ganondorf by the collar and pushed him against a rock.

"She's mine, buddy. _Mine._" Ike said through his teeth. Ganondorf pushed Ike away.

"Get off of me, ya blue haired freak!" Ganondorf said angrily. "I obviously am better-looking than you!"

Ike turned to Lyn. "Honey, who's better looking?" he said quickly.

"Guys, this is really amateurish—"

"Answer me!" Ike screamed. Without warning, Ganondorf punched Ike in the face. He staggered back, and then ran towards Ganondorf. The two fell to the ground, wrestling each other.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Diddy Kong said as he approached the three contestants. Nobody answered, as Ike and Ganondorf were busy trying to punch each other and Lyn was trying to wrench them apart. Toon Link nudged Diddy Kong and shrugged. The two innocently continued up the trail.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucario had joined the fight as well, throwing aura spheres in every direction. Falco was still trying to get the gun away from Fox as Shadow desperately searched for the warp pipe. The Blablanadon shrieked, but couldn't be heard over the commotion.

Suddenly, Wolf's gun made a clicking sound and stopped shooting. He ducked behind the rock pile and saw that it was out of ammo.

"Damn it." Wolf growled. Fox suddenly jumped in front of him and pointed his gun at his enemy.

"Ha ha!" Fox laughed. "I am victorious!"

As he pulled the trigger, though, a clicking noise emerged from his gun as well. His face fell as he checked the ammo.

"Damn it."

Wolf suddenly leapt at him, and the two were rolling around on the ground, fighting. Toon Link and Diddy Kong had finally made it onto the scene, and were now looking around very confused.

"What'd we miss?" Toon Link asked. Diddy Kong shrugged.

"Meh. If everyone else is doing it, we must have to."

The two children took out their weapons (Toon Link with a bow and arrow, Diddy Kong with his peanut gun), gave a warrior cry and leapt into battle.

Shadow had gone into panic mode and was now running around in circles, screaming. Falco was desperately trying to calm everyone down. Finally, he had had enough. He pulled his gun out and shot a laser into the air to get everyone's attention.

"Stop!" he ordered. "Everyone, stop right now!"

Everyone froze, but for a different reason. Falco's laser had flown up and hit the nest, which had caught fire. The Blablanadon shrieked, unfolded its wings and began to fly away. Toon Link broke the silence.

"FIRE!" he screamed. Everyone began to panic. Wolf and Fox were now holding onto each other in fear, while Toon Link had joined Shadow in running around in circles. Lucario screamed and dove into a bush. Falco tried to imitate him, but missed the bush and hit his head against the stone ground. He did not get up.

Diddy Kong decided to take action and rushed up to the nest with his canteen of water. As he threw his drink onto the flames, he spotted the warp pipe in the middle of the ring of fire.

"Toon Link!" he beckoned up his teammate. "The warp pipe is here! Come on!"

Toon Link heard his friend and raced to the rock pile; unfortunately, everyone else heard him as well. Everyone began to clamber up the pile of rocks except for Falco, who was still unconscious.

Diddy Kong leaped over the flames and dove into the warp pipe as his teammate got to the top. Toon Link imitated him, followed by Wolf and Shadow. At the top, Fox was about to dive in as well, but realized he didn't have his teammate.

"Damn it, Falco!" he growled. He jumped down from the rock pile and ran over to his unconscious teammate. Meanwhile, Lucario also realized that he was missing the other half of his team. He jumped down from the rock pile and raced down the trail to go get him.

**Diddy Kong & Toon Link-**

"Come on!" Diddy Kong screeched as he jumped out of the warp pipe. Toon Link was right behind him. Shadow jumped out after him, followed by Wolf. The four raced to the check-in book, anxious to get the second departure time.

Diddy Kong arrived there first, followed by Shadow. However, Toon Link had a lead on Wolf, and ran up next to Diddy Kong. The two kids grinned as they signed in for the last departure at 7:30 am. Wolf cursed loudly as Shadow signed them in for the first 8:00 am slot.

(Toon Link & Diddy Kong- Fourth for 7:30 am departure)

(Wolf & Shadow- First for 8:00 am departure)

**Ike & Lyndis-**

"Ike! Stop it! Don't forget we're in a race!" Lyn shrieked.

"I have to beat him up first!" Ike looked up quickly before rejoining his fight. Suddenly, Lucario raced onto the scene.

"Come on, Ganon! The nest is on fire and we have to get into the warp pipe before it disintegrates!" Lucario urged his teammate.

"Wait, what?" Ganondorf looked up at Lucario with a black eye. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Ganondorf scrambled up and chased after his teammate. Ike hopped up.

"Oh no you don't!" Ike growled. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

He raced after Ganondorf, followed by Lyn, who looked very angry.

**Fox & Falco-**

"Come on, wake up, buddy!" Fox nudged Falco, who wasn't getting up. A large bump was on his head. Fox sighed.

"Fine," he scooped Falco up in his arms and carried him over to the rock pile. He scrambled up as quickly as he could with his hands full. When he got to the top, he dropped Falco into the warp pipe, which was beginning to get charred at the edges. After that, he hopped in himself.

At the other end, Fox picked Falco up again and raced to the check-in book. He stared anxiously at the Hoohooligan.

"Is it alright to check in if my teammate is unconscious?"

The Hoohooligan looked confused. "Erm, I suppose so…"

"Great." Fox carelessly dropped Falco onto the floor and signed them in.

(Fox & Falco- Second for 8:00 am departure)

**Lucario & Ganondorf-**

"There! It's in the ring of fire!" Lucario pointed to the top of the rock pile. Ganondorf gulped.

"I'm afraid of flames."

"Come on, I'm right here with you!" Lucario said in a panicked voice. "Get on up there!"

The two ran to the rock pile as Ike and Lyn made their way to the summit. "After them!" Ike pointed.

Lucario and Ganondorf made it to the top first. The warp pipe was now beginning to look very unstable and burnt. Suddenly, it burst into flames.

"What do we do?" Ganondorf asked.

"It hasn't crumbled yet! Hop in through the flames!" Lucario ordered.

"But Lucario!"

"Just do it!"

Ganondorf hopped in, followed by his teammate. By now, Ike and Lyn had made it to the top.

"Honey, the warp pipe!" Lyn screamed. It was now beginning to crumble and collapse.

"Just jump in, hon! It will be fine!" Ike ordered. He hopped in, followed by a hesitant Lyn. As she went through, the warp pipe entrance completely collapsed.

Lucario and Ganondorf raced out of the warp pipe and toward the check-in book. Lucario wiped his brow as he signed them in. Ike panted as him and Lyn checked in after them.

"Damn it! I hate being last!"

(Lucario & Ganondorf- Third for 8:00 am departure)

(Ike & Lyn- Fourth for 8:00 am departure)

**Current Standings-**

_7:00 am departure-_

Mario & Luigi

K.K. Slider & Captain Falcon

Samus & Krystal

_7:30 am departure-_

Bowser & Meta Knight

Link & Zelda

Wario & Peach

Toon Link & Diddy Kong

_8:00 am departure-_

Wolf & Shadow

Fox & Falco

Lucario & Ganondorf

Ike & Lyn

**

* * *

**

Bustman: And that's all for now! This leg was too long to put all in one chapter, so I decided to split them up. Next time, the first pit stop will appear and somebody may be eliminated. Stay tuned!


End file.
